


Poor Gandalf

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Courting, Jealous Dwarves, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Bilbo, Oblivious Gandalf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once in Gandalf's long life, he is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Gandalf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sharing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235092) by [gambitsgeekyprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess). 



> This is an unofficial sequel to Sharing by gambitgeekyprincess. It could also been seen as a sequel to Fluffy Brothers by FeminineBrain.  
> Hope this does the Oblivious Bilbo Series justice. ; )  
> Ink...

Poor Gandalf

Bilbo was overjoyed when Gandalf decided to come back to the campsite. “Gandalf, how dare you vanish like that!” Bilbo glared at the Wizard petulantly. “Stupid, irresponsible Wizard! After all, it was _you_ who got me into this mess! The _least_ you could do is stick it out _with_ me!”

Gandalf laughed easily. “Bilbo Baggins, you would succeed even if I wasn’t there to help you.”

Bilbo frowned and sat next to him, leaning against the Wizard, heedless of the stunned stares of the Dwarves. “Don’t do it again, Gandalf. Please?” He looked up into the twinkling eyes of Gandalf.

“My dear Bilbo, I am a Wizard with many duties. I cannot make promises that I cannot possibly keep.” Gandalf tugged gently on one of Bilbo’s locks. “But I can promise you that, while I am here, I will watch out for you.”

Bilbo curled against his long time family friend and fell asleep, knowing he was safe.

Gandalf pulled out his pipe and lit it, completely oblivious for once, to five glares that were being sent his way.

Fíli and Kíli were willing to share _with each other_ , but they weren’t willing to share their little Hobbit with _anyone_ else. That included an upstart Wizard.

They nodded to each other.

Gandalf would rue the day he tried to steal their Bilbo from them before their courtship even started!

The next morning, all five Dwarves saw Bilbo smoking with Gandalf, laughing and speaking a foreign tongue that Gandalf explained was Hobbitish to a curious Ori.

Thorin grumbled slightly and was a little rougher than necessary when pulling on his coat the next morning. He stared at how Bilbo was chatting animatedly with the Wizard.

He was aware of Bofur sniffling a little, but the miner turned toy maker had fire in his eyes.

Dwalin was confused, but Thorin knew that he was furious inside at being slighted after just being offered to courtship. Dwalin blamed Gandalf just as Thorin did. After all, Bilbo was far too innocent to play with their hearts!

Thorin stared at Gandalf’s back. _He must have put some sort of spell on Bilbo…_ _The Hobbit needs our help!_  He turned to Dwalin and Bofur and nodded. They paused and then nodded back.

This was war.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Misunderstandings and More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784805) by [Rosebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebutt/pseuds/Rosebutt)




End file.
